It's not over
by ForeverMeNeko
Summary: what Sora felt he felt, and when he felt Sora felt."Roxas…" Sora whimpered. Why was the nobody in so much pain? And was the organization really gone? AkuRoku, SoraRiku, Zemyx. yaoi. please review!
1. Chapter 1

_We'll met again in the next life…._

_He made me feel….like I had a heart….funny you make me feel…the same…_

_The names Axel, got it memorized?_

_So you really do remember me this time…I'm so FLATTERED! _

_The names lea, got is memorized? _

Sora woke up with a start. Those words….four of the phrases he's herd, but the last….lately Sora has been having strange dreams. Something in his heart told him when he got back home that it wasn't over yet. Part of him felt sad, but also mixed with hope. And when Sora saw a man in a dark long coat on the beach, his heart raced with fear but another part screamed at him to go to the man, but Sora blinked and saw the man was gone.

While sparring with Riku for some reason the only Keyblade he managed to summon was _the bonds of flames. _And all these dreams…no.. memories caused his heart to ache with sadness and pain. Because what Sora felt _he _felt, and when _he _felt Sora felt.

"Roxas…" Sora whimpered the name while tears came out of his ocean blue eyes. He cried into his panda pillow pet thinking about how much pain and suffering Roxas went though, and was in right now. _**I'm sorry Sora, I don't mean to cause you so much sorrow….**_ The nobody thought to his somebody.

"What's wrong Roxas?…You feel so much…and I want to help you….just tell me what's wrong!" Sora cried. Sora has never experienced so much _**pain **_in his life. So when Sora came back to the islands and started feeling these things, he's shut himself out. Kairi has tried to talk to him or even tried getting him to leave his room but failed, Riku has also tried, and apparently he has been a mess because the one he loves is in pain and there was nothing he could do.

…_**.there're back….**_ the blond nobody whispered to his somebody, appearing next to him in a ghost like form. Sora looked at his other, confusion n his face. _**…there're back, I don't know what they want….but all I can say is.. be careful Sora**_**. **he said then re-emerged with his other half.

Sora didn't sleep that night, worried and concerned about that new piece of information. Who was they? And what did they want? And why was Sora a main target? All those question flooded though the Keyblade masters mind before he passed out from overworking his mind.

©·WAKA-¦MN

A cloaked man sat on the sand looking at the ocean. Chakrams at his side, he thought about his only love, and his new found heart ached at the thought of being so close yet so far away from him.

"I have finally found you….are you going to be a good boy and come back with me, or are we going to have to pursue you to come back?" Another man said, he was shorter but very powerful.

"I'm not going back to being ordered around, I'm going to find the only thing I care about." the taller man said.

"Fine, it shall be that way, but you will come back." the shorter turned to leave, but spun back around to ask one final question. "What are you calling yourself now?"

"The names Lea, got it memorized?" The shorter nodded.

"Then you can call me Ienzo."

_**A/N- chap.1 done, this fanfic really came to me in a dream and I woke up and stared typing as fast as I could! Please leave a comment, review, or just even a hi! PLEASE NO FLAMMING OR BASHING!**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own any charters or KH generally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guise sorry this took so long I have been taking my freshmen year very seriously,but things are finally calming dowm so you can expect all my stories to be updated a whole lot more offten(like every week) allrighty here ya go hop you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Roxas?" Sora tried to call out to his other,but got no response what Roxas said shook him a Sora went to the one person he knew he could talk to,his best friend he hasn't spoken to since they gotten back a few weeks ago, walked to the familar house and knocked on the door.<p>

"Sora?" Riku said surprised to see himNext thing Sora knew he was pulled into a hug by the silvertte."God why have you been hiding from everyone,you know how worried I have been?"Riku almost yelled at the other.

"Sorry I just.."Sora hugged Riku back."Some stuff has been going on and I will explain it to you if you'll let me." He mumbled into Rikus chest.

"Alright come on in." Riku let Sora they sat down he wasted no time and started explaining.

"The reason I have been hiding from everyone is because of Roxas,and before you say anything let me fisnish."Sora said seeing Riku opened his mouth right after he said Roxas' name,but then closed it."He's been hurting so much,and I don't know why he wont tell me,I want to help him so badly,but last night he said _they _were back he doesn't know why or where they are but he told me to be that he hasn't responded to me..."Sora looked down tears were starting to form at the thought of his sat next to him pulling him into his arms.

"Why don't you just visit him?He's in your heart all you need to do is let yourself get to him."He suggested to the crying boy,Riku wipped away Soras tears."Don't worry to much about Roxas he's strong trust me I know he beat me in combat we should be worrying about the worlds and the organization."

Sora nodded."I _have _to speak to Roxas first I can't focus on anything else until I see him."Riku nodded in understanding.

"Go ahead I'll be here once you wake up,I promise."Sora smiled at Riku and hugged him then gave him an unexpected kiss."I've missed doing that." He giggledSora focus on diving into the deepest part of his heart in search of his eyes opened he was at the station of looked down and saw himself and his most important people surrounding looked around and finally found what he was looking for."Roxas." He called Roxas turned to look at him he was shoked Roxas' eyes were red with tears flowing from them."Roxas,what's wrong,it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like this."He sat down nest to his nobody.

Roxas sighed and finally told Sora."I just really miss Axel...you don't know what it's like to see your best friend and crush die in front of your own eyes and be able to do nothing to stop it..."

"But Roxas if the organizations back then that means Axel must have too, I mean he was a nobody too." Sora pointed saw Roxas' eyes widen in realation, and for the first time in awhile he had hope back in his eyes.

"Y-you really think so?" Roxas asked,and Sora just nodded."Yeah I think your right."What Roxas did next shocked Sora,he _hugged_ him, _Roxas. _"Thanks Sora,I was right when I said you make a good other."Sora pulled back from the hug.

"You do too."

* * *

><p><strong>Whadda ya thing? :D tell me in a review, also check out my other stories they are going to be updated too! Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>

**~Neko**


End file.
